Kaiserdom of Archonos/Units
This page lists all units of the Empyrdom. Military Infantry Aeretherian-class #Stormlift trajector #Aether secutor #Silent lancer #Battle grail #Temporal specter #Auneron invoker Pureblood-class #Anticytherian initiate #Elemental seer #Cluster dancer #Laconic breaker #Quicksilver duelist #Khort paladin #Gradival lancer Variate-class #Dragarkian warrior #Thalassan conscript Cavalry-class #Scelirian mount Ground Vehicles Downloader-class #Materia downloader Runner-class #Graviton runner Machina-class #Firestorm machina #Snowstorm machina #Barrage machina #Prismatic machina #Dominator machina Warmouse-class #Aerial warmouse #Ground warmouse #Siege warmouse #Covert warmouse Arc-class #Celestial arc #Antigyration arc Strider-class #Verdict strider #Astral strider Star Vehicles All Imperial star vehicles are capable of outer-space travel. Preseid-class Star vehicles designated in this class are usually for escort operations and reinforcement of aerial units in the battlefield by some providing extra firepower with surgical strikes. #Prismatic arc #Diffusion array Excepeid-class Star vehicles designated in this class are for interception. #Azure eidolon Preveleid-class Star vehicles designated in this class are for general transportation through either air or outer-space. #Eidos disc Vigileid-class Star vehicles designated in this class are meant for covert surveillance. #Reality invader #Q-frame Emphaneia Versileid-class Star vehicles designated in this class are multirole. #Phantasmal wing #B-frame dual gauntlet Alteid-class Star vehicles designated in this class are meant to harass enemies with carpet bombing to leave enemy territories with severe structural damage while maintaining strategical dominance. #Cataclysmic wing Obsolete #Garudion ##Caeleus Mode ##Thalassus Mode Starships All Imperial starships are capable of outer-space travel. Shielpheid-class Starships designated in this class are mid-tier. They have adequate sizes and a balanced array of armaments, allowing them to play a larger variety of roles in battle. Cruiser and destroyer starships belong to this class. #Cimmerian gryphon #Dragarkial wyrm Gishileid-class Starships designated in this class are highly versatile, as they are able to traverse outer-space or underwater environments. These unique starships are derived from the Atlancific plate, the first Imperial Gishileid-class starship developed. Carrier starships belong to this class. #Zeroframe leviathan #Aerfaros altitude platform Zephyreid-class Starships designated in this class are the smallest in size but they are the fastest among the classes of Imperial starships and they pack deadly firepower, usually from their high-density linear weaponry. Corvette and frigate starships belong to this class. #Acura corvid #C-frame nexus craft Colosseid-class Starships designated in this class are the largest in size. To compensate for their generally slow mobility, they are fitted with a massive array of armaments. Battleship, battlecruiser and dreadnought starships belong to this class. #Zenithal dirigible #Hecaton carapace #Thelmeggidon fearzilch Vessels Verteid-class Vessels designated in this class are meant for littoral (on sea level) operations. #Gishilian scale #Mystical galleon #Droseric platform #Anatolic platform #Hadonic platform Profundeid-class Vessels designated in this class are meant for underwater operations. #Abyssal chassis #Abyssal scyther #Benthic downloader Experimentals Archetypal Frames Standard #Meteorion Superior #Hygdrasilion (The Existence Gate) ##Stemmanion (The Arcane Mirage) ##Cathanion (The High Reactor) ##Sophion (The Mirror of Burden) ##Denamion (The Hand of Retribution) ##Agaphion (The Clerical Object) ##Staulidion (The Nexus of Principles) ##Megalelion (The Enigmatic Form) ##Nechion (The Holy Spearhead) ##Themelion (The Rock of Epochs) ##Basilion (The Great Colony) Primordial #Archaeon ##Tachyon ##Baryon ##Hadron ##Graviton Infinity #Anticythesis #Tel Primarch Non-Archetypals #Atlancificus #Ultimat Phobos #Aetherial mothership #X-frame leyline fortress Combination Units Infantry Ground Vehicles Obsolete #Vareionic trooper #Argyric trooper #Plasmatic conscript #Matter conscript #Ark dragoon #Altitude dragoon #Imperial automaton/Type P #Imperial automaton/Type H #Imperial automaton/Type C #Quadra rampart #Azure eidolon #Cimmerian aether secutor #Archanid aether secutor #Cimmerian machina #Archanid machina Civil Unlike the military section, the civil section consists of units originating from steampunk tech. Infantry Law Enforcement #Imperial sentinel #Thalassan sentinel #Marked sentinel #Imperial sentry #Thalassan sentry #Marked sentry Medical Personnel #Field consecrator #Clerical construct Forensic Personnel #Sequential operative Firefighting #Thermal sentry Ground Vehicles Law Enforcement #Dual rampart #Secutorial runner Firefighting #Aquarian chariot Transportation #Exigency chariot #Exodus chariot Air Vehicles Law Enforcement #Wing secutor Firefighting #Aquarian wing Transportation #Crisis wing Vessels Transportation #Crisis ferry #??? Others Infantry #Imperial construct/Type I Ground Vehicles #Imperial construct/Type GV Star Vehicles #Imperial construct/Type SV Starships #Imperial construct/Type SS Vessels #Imperial construct/Type V Category:Units Category:Empyrdom